Goddess's Vengeance
by moonfairy1016
Summary: This is a story involving Serena, Selene, Hekate...and of course I'll throw in Stanton and the other daughetrs somewhere, if u really wanna kno what it's about, r&r! please?


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me! They all belong to the brilliant and talented Lynne Ewing; so don't bug me! Now you can't accuse me! HAH! Thought you almost had me did you? Well you don't! Okay I'm gonna go on to the story without further ado before I scare away the few readers I have.  
  
Goddess's Vengeance  
  
Prologue (this chapter is supposed to be in italics, like the beginnings of the books, if it's not pretend it is please)  
  
Many years ago, before the creation of the world as we know it, the Moon Goddess Lyae reigned over the whole Moon, and was very graceful and beautiful to look at. But there was more to her than people saw, she was not just a beautiful powerful goddess, she was.something else. But one day she let the essence of evil itself onto her Moon. It nearly destroyed her, until the Goddess Selene came and destroyed it, but even Selene could not destroy it for good. However the Goddess Lyae was deeply wounded by the evil, which cannot be named, and was banished from her reign on the moon. She was made into the Goddess of darkness and death, to resemble the side of her that was growing since the time she was wounded, and her name was changed to Hekate. These days not many people know who the Moon Goddess Lyae is, but they know who the Goddess of death Hekate is. Selene took over on the Moon, as she was the one who had saved it, and was most suited to it. She was a wonderful Goddess, kind, graceful and obedient. Until one night when she left the Moon to seek out a mortal man, Zeus was angered by this, and punished her love to eternal sleep. So ever since then there has been some rivalry in the heavens. There has been tension, and hatred, where they used to peace and serenity, starting with the source of evil, which was slowly growing even more powerful that it had been. Selene had many daughters and was waiting for the day when she could call upon them to come and help her, and avenge her.but that day would not come for a long while yet, her daughters were young, and needed nurturing and training of their own for now, but Selena didn't mind, she was a patient Goddess, she could wait. However Lyae wasn't, and she had her eyes set on Selene's most prized daughter, the key to the battle against the primal source of evil, and she wanted to set her plan in motion as soon as she could, she was waiting to get her revenge on Selene, Zeus, and the rest of the Heavens. A thought which had been driving her mad, and keeping her sane at the same time. For a while as the dark goddess, she had still been loved and looked upon for guidance during the dark of the Moon, but now she was just Hekate, the evil goddess of darkness and death. She hated how she had gone from loved, to hated, and Selena had risen from a no-body to a very powerful and loved Moon Goddess. Hekate thought that should have been her, it was her rightful place and title, and she meant to have it back.one way or another.she could and would do whatever it took, her sanity slowly getting farther and farther from her grasp.but she kept her eyes on the prize, it wouldn't be long now until her plan could be set in motion, and then-and then Selene would be sorry she took her place.  
  
A/n: yes I know it doesn't look paragraphed or italicized, but it's not my fault! It is on my computer, but fanfiction changed it! Anyway you see the little button that says post a review? Press go! It is your friend! I hear rumors that your deepest wish will come true if you do! But if it doesn't, at least you still got to post a review! So please review!  
  
~Moonfairy1016  
  
*Chapter One* The inner voices  
  
Serena jumped off the bus and ran toward La Brea high, where her class would start in five minutes! Her cello was slowing her down though. She ran full speed. She ran past dozens of kids staring at her as if she was crazy. She didn't think there were this many people who didn't care about tardiness. She ran around corners in sharp turns nearly colliding with five people. She finally did run into one person. The one person she was most happy to see; Jimena. "Chica what are you doing?" Jimena asked placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head in a questioning manner. "No time to talk, I have to get to class! I don't want to be late! "Serena class doesn't start for another forty-five minutes." "What are you talking about???" "It's Wednesday Chica! Don't you remember? The teachers have meetings on Wednesday so school starts one hour later. You really have to remember these things. You have way too much on your mind." Serena stopped dead in her tracks. Jimena was right. Why hadn't she remembered that? She was the studious one in the daughters. Something had been throwing her mind off track lately and she couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly another thought occurred to her; Jimena and the other daughters were here really early, and she wasn't aware of a plan to come to school early.why was that? "Jimena-" she was about to ask when Tianna came running up to them. Serena sort of just turned the cold shoulder and walked off. Out of all the daughters, Tianna was the only one Serena couldn't stand. Serena sat down on a bench under an elm tree. She took her tarot deck out of her bag, and was about to attempt to read her own future when she felt an immense pain and blanked out; only this wasn't complete darkness. It was more like just being pushed into the back of her mind. There she thought she had heard a voice "Serena, my daughter, the time will soon come when I must call upon you to help me. You must prepare yourself. I need your help." The voice was so calm and Serene. Serena felt she had just imagined the words when she heard another voice in her head, only a different one this time. "Serena, she lies, the time will come when I will need to call upon you to help me come back to my rightful position as Moon Goddess. You must help me. She will do nothing but deceive you" Serena suddenly came back to reality, she was still under the elm tree with her deck in her hand. Only difference was it was forty minutes later! Serena hastily cleaned up her area and dashed to class. She sat through her classes, and the day seemed to just drag on, Serena wondered if maybe Catty was practicing time traveling. Serena was not able to concentrate on much that day besides the voices in her head. Who were they? Had she just conjured them up from imagination or were they real? And what did they mean? Serena pondered over all these questions, but no matter how hard and long she thought no answer came to her. And she still didn't understand what had happened to her when she had blacked out and felt as if she was in the back of her head. What was happening to her? And what was the story with all those voices? oHo 


End file.
